


7 minutes in hell

by AnnieJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Confession, Fluff, Hate to Love, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, jisung is the devil, made this while drunk, side nomin, there’s renjun too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieJ/pseuds/AnnieJ
Summary: Donghyuck is clearly still amazed by Jisung and his ability to draw names from the cupsbut he immediately lost his smile when his name is called.“...Lee Donghyuck! and his couple...” Jisung screams with too much excitement.Donghyuck curses because Jisung’s the lucifer so he’s so fucking afraid of the next name, and when he says the name, Donghyuck dies inside.“Mark Lee!”Fucking hell and the fucking devils are less evil than this fucking kid in front of him.





	7 minutes in hell

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk and i think this is a good concept lol  
> Enjoy!
> 
> update: 22nd of June  
> I corrected some of the wrong grammar (sorryyy bcs i made it drunk) so enjoy babes!!

Donghyuck is bored. He’s forced by Jeno to join this game because he _‘needs to get laid’_ and he agreed but now he’s sure that he fucking regrets it. He sits with his chin on his palm and he watches the boys and girls around him with tired, uninterested eyes. They’re all looking pretty excited, probably because they’re horny, or drunk, or both, Donghyuck doesn’t care that much. He doesn’t even know if he’s drunk enough to play this game, he just knows that he really wants to quit, especially with this fucking idiot in front of him, staring at him with those big annoying eyes and stupid face. He wants to randomly gives the idiot a middle finger but he thinks that it would mean that he’s noticing the idiot’s presence so Donghyuck holds himself back.

They’re playing 7 minutes in heaven and Jisung’s the one who started it. Donghyuck doesn’t know why though, Jisung is barely legal and even though he’s not playing, Donghyuck just wonders why the fuck does he wants his friends to play this stupid game?

Jisung starts, putting his cup up in the air (that consist of water, probably. Because he can’t drink in this house).  
Everyone around Donghyuck starts to scream excitedly, some forcing Jisung to start sooner, some whistling but Donghyuck just rolls his eyes.  


_Fucking horny teenagers and their hormones._

Donghyuck stays quiet and seated even though he really wants to go home. He still got his chin on his palms, putting a smile to just try to fit in. He’s smiling to everyone but that immediately falls when he sees the idiot again.  


Fucking Mark Lee. Is staring at him. With a smirk.  


Okay, Donghyuck _knows_ that Mark's probably not an idiot because he’s at the top of his class, but that asshole is fucking cocky and he’s always pissing him of. Waking Donghyuck up when he’s asleep by calling the teacher, answering right at the question when Donghyuck’s wrong, telling everyone that he has a disease that makes his mouth smells when it clearly _doesn’t_. The boy just constantly annoying him all the time.  


Donghyuck fucking hates the boy and everyone probably knows that too.

Jisung starts speaking again, pulling Donghyuck back from his thoughts  
“Okay, now, the location of this game will be upstairs, and we will put 2 couples, one in the closet, and one in the laundry room. For the rules, there are only 2 of them.... First, you must, of course, stay together inside for 7 minutes, and second...” He starts drumming on his thighs and everyone copies it,

“You. Must. Kiss!” The room screams and Donghyuck rolls his eyes again, not even a tiny bit excited because what if the other person is sick? or _really sick_? that could go bad. He doesn’t want to die because of this game.  


But again, he thinks that everyone’s probably too drunk to think about the consequences and Jisung’s probably would love too see someone dies because of him so he just stays quiet. He could work things out anyway.

The little devil continues, “And i would like to see proofs! You must take a picture of it. And if you didn’t, there will be punishments!”  


Now Donghyuck’s shivering at the thought. Punishment? from Jisung? he would rather die, thank you.  


Everyone’s probably thinking the same thing because now they look a little afraid.  
Jisung smiles again at everyone, like he knows that he scares them,  
he speaks again,  
“And i will draw your names from here. So get ready now!”  
The room goes ecstatic again, there are drum rolls everywhere. Girls batting their crush with their eyelashes, boys smirking.

Donghyuck wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He scans his eyes again to find Mark still staring at him. He’s not smirking this time, he’s just eyeing at him with hooded eyes and his eyebrows furrowed like he’s trying to figure something out.  


Donghyuck somehow feels like he’s burning. He shrugs it off immediately, it’s probably about how to make joke of him anyway.

Jisung draws the first name from the cup.. and It’s Jeno, everybody’s crush. The room goes wild again. Jeno just smiles with his moon eyes (that are swooning everyone). If Donghyuck doesn’t have his guard up and if he’s not Donghyuck’s bestfriend, he’d probably crush on Jeno too. That boy is _that_ good looking.

“Jeno and....” there are more drum rolls. Donghyuck snickers because the girls around him are holding their hands like they’re praying and they’re probably already turned on by the thought of Jeno kissing them in a small, tight space.  


_They really doesn’t know anything, huh?_

Jisung draws another name, smirking when he reads it “..its Na Jaemin!”  


Now that’s fun.

Donghyuck knows that Jeno’s straight like a fucking spaghetti (clue: he’s really fucking not) and that Jaemin is his first love in high school. He looks at his best friends to find that he’s no longer smiling. His eyes goes wide and he’s probably very shocked at the name being called.  
The girls around booed at Jisung but Donghyuck knows that Jisung knows too so the devil himself is smiling widely, all teeth, like he just won a lottery or something.  
Jaemin stood up first, shrugs everyone like it’s not a big deal. And Jeno’s looking at Donghyuck now, clearly asking for help but Donghyuck tends to be evil when he wanted to so he just puts his arms up like he’s confused. Jeno mouthed something to him, probably a _fuck you_ , but Donghyuck just laughs.  
Now this? this is fun.

The second couple is Mina and Renjun, that clearly doesn’t know each other that well. The rooms cheers again because it _is_ an odd couple but from the look of their eyes to each other Donghyuck guesses that they’re probably going to make the hell out in the room.  
When Jisung draws the location for the two couples, Donghyuck wants to roll on the floor laughing because Jeno and Jaemin got the fucking tiny closet. That’s really going to be fun.  
Jeno curses Jisung out loud and Jisung just laughs. They all stood up and both couples moved upstairs and some players that's left and Jisung follows to check on them.  
When Jisung goes back, he screams “It’s starting!” and the crowd goes wild again. Donghyuck stares at the younger boy in amazement.  
_Damn, this satan really knows how to play._  
Jisung sits back on his previous position and while they wait, he tells them to play truth or dare, (another fucking horny game for Donghyuck) but except that there’s no dare. Truth or drink, that’s what he calls it.

They play the game by spinning the bottle and it starts peacefully, some just asking each other about their crushes but when it points at Mark, everybody cheers. They all know that Mark is typically quiet, so they probably wants to know how to get inside his pants. Mark keeps his composure, though. Not looking a tiny bit afraid.. until the bottle stops and points at the devil himself, and Mark's guard is completely broken. He looks _terrified_. Donghyuck wants to laugh but it’s Jisung we’re talking about. He’s called the devil, satan, and lucifer for a reason. Donghyuck would probably scream too.

Jisung smirks at him, a smile that would terrify everyone. He looks too excited. 

He starts by taking a deep breath, like he's testing the water. 

He speaks up, “So, Mark, tell me..” Jisung says the word slowly, and Mark’s probably trembling.  
Jisung continues after all eyes are on him, “What is up with you and Donghyuck? Are you both sexually frustrated at each other or something?”  


Donghyuck wants to drown. Not this again. He knows that Jisung is probably the only person who’s not afraid to ask Mark about this. Mark really goes quiet on that. 

The room feels the tension coming from Mark’s body and they’re starting to look at Donghyuck’s expression to find the answer too. Donghyuck holds himself from running away, he tries to look casual, like this question is not bothering him at all.  
Mark answers and the room goes silent.  
“Us? We hate each other but not really. The sexual frustration? it’s true. I want him on my bed all this time.” Mark smirks. The room screams again at the answer and Donghyuck wants to get up and slap the other boy but he finds himself glued to the floor, feeling his skin burning, clearly fucking blushing. He wants to snap at Jisung for asking the stupid question but when he looks at the younger boy, he’s obviously really shocked too, his eyes are wide in disbelief even though there’s this knowing smile on his face. When he looks at Mark, he’s staring at him again with those eyes, drinking from his cup. Donghyuck doesn’t miss the redness on the other boy’s cheeks. So he tries to look away.  
_Fucking hell and the devils they have._

Thank God Jisung’s alarm goes off because now the attention is back at the couples upstairs. Jisung tries to get the mood back and he succeeds because everyone’s cheering again and when the couples appears from upstairs, everybody shouts and Donghyuck puts his attention back at the couples, eager to see how Jeno deals with this game.

Mina and Renjun came down first and turns out, they’re probably didn’t _make the hell out_ like Donghyuck thought they would because they’re just casually talking, like they're good friends, and even when Renjun shows the picture of him kissing to the crowds, he's not embarrassed like it's the most normal thing for him and Mina to be kissing. They even sit beside each other after that, making more conversation together.  
On the other hand, Jeno and Jaemin came down looking disheveled, their hair's a mess, clearly from all the making out. Everybody cries and they both goes red at that. Donghyuck jumps to cheer too.  
When Jaemin throws his phone at Jisung for the picture, Jisung says _damn_ which means that it’s probably fucking crazy.  
Jisung's smile got wider and wider and everyone is forcing Jisung to just show the picture but when he does, Donghyuck gasp. He's definitely not ready to see that.  
The picture is probably rated 19+ because Jaemin got his hand on Jeno’s jaw while Jeno grabs his shirt and they’re both biting their lips and using tongues. The room’s never been this loud, even Mark and Donghyuck are screaming.  
That’s a _damn_ for sure for Jisung.

Donghyuck gives his best friend a thumbs up but Jeno shrugs it off, clearly still very red. Jeno finally takes a seat beside Donghyuck to hold his hands while Jaemin takes a seat beside Mark before putting his face on Mark’s shoulder.  
Donghyuck wants to say something but Jeno stops him before that  
“Just. Later, okay? I’ll tell you about it later.”

The cheering goes on and on until Jisung tells the room to be quiet again because he wants to draw the second couples’ names. Donghyuck is now sitting excitedly because he can’t wait to see what this game has to offer. Jisung draws the name carefully. The third couple is Yuju and a boy named Yugyeom or something that’s clearly wants to get into her pants so Donghyuck just wishes them both good luck in his head, clearly still amazed by Jisung and his ability to draw names from the cups  
but he immediately lost his smile when his name is called.  
“...Lee Donghyuck! and his couple...” Jisung screams with too much excitement. Donghyuck curses because Jisung’s the lucifer so he’s so fucking afraid of the next name, and when he says the name, Donghyuck dies inside.  
“Mark Lee!”

Fucking hell and the fucking devils are less evil than this fucking kid in front of him.

The room goes wild, even wilder than when Jisung showed the picture of Jeno and Jaemin. This is clearly entertainment for all of them because even the girls that wanted to get into Mark’s pants are cheering them on. Fuck Jisung and his entertainment ability.

The next step is for Jisung to draw the location and Donghyuck is not even shocked when Mark and him got the fucking tiny closet. Jeno's laughing at him now, “That’s your fucking karma, hyuckie!”  
Donghyuck wants to slap him  
“Oh shut the fuck up, It’s not even torture for you, asshole”  
he says while he throws Jeno's hand away from his. Jeno just laughs louder.

Mark stood up first from his seat, looking a little bit nervous but that's nothing compared to Donghyuck that doesn’t even have the strength to get up. His legs are giving up on him.  
Mark sees how Donghyuck is struggling and he holds his hands up like he’s trying to help Donghyuck and there are whistles around them but Donghyuck slaps Mark's hand and says that he could stand up alone.  
Mark’s clearly enjoying it when he tries to, but fails.  
“See, hun. That’s for not taking my hand.”  
Donghyuck’s pretty sure he would kill himself now if he got the chance to.

Jisung, the devil, is clearly enjoying himself more than anyone else in the room because his smirk is plastered on his face and he clearly looks amused. (Donghyuck’s just thankful that he doesn’t have a knife with him, or else there would be a body thrown in the cold river tonight.)  
Jisung's starts talking again to the both of them, “Mark, and Donghyuck. You guys clearly need to resolve something, that sexual tension between you both is too strong and obvious. So i’m giving you my permission to stay inside for 30 minutes!”

Ah, now Donghyuck wishes that he _does_ have a knife with him.  
“Wait, what? i’m not agreeing to that!”  
Donghyuck tries to protest, but Jisung just smiles, like he knows that Donghyuck would say exactly that  
“See? You clearly need it if you couldn’t stand staying beside him for half an hour.”  
Jisung replies with a fake pout. Mark doesn’t say anything to that, and now Donghyuck hates everyone. He hates Jeno too for bringing him here to play this game.

“You’re going to hell when you die, Park Jisung” Donghyuck says to the devil, and Jisung laughs louder at the words.  
“I hope i will.”  
Donghyuck really doesn’t know how to snap back from that.

Jisung guides Mark and Donghyuck upstairs, they're not saying anything to each other, unlike the couple beside them who are clearly flirting at each other with little giggles and low voices. Mark looks too relaxed for this, Donghyuck wants to scream.

When they got inside the closet, it is damn sure too tiny. Donghyuck cursing Jisung again for his entertainment ability. They both barely fits the space and when their bodies are inside, there’s only a couple of inch between them.

Jisung smiles again at them both.  
“30 minutes lovers, enjoy!”  
And he closes the door before Donghyuck could curse at him.

It's been probably three minutes with them staying together quietly like this. Donghyuck could feel Mark’s breath now. It’s tickling his skin. They didn’t speak for a while, but Donghyuck thinks that maybe they’re just trying to adjust themselves for being too close to each other. Because they’re _really really_ close. Closer than they have ever been. Donghyuck got his head down and if he tries to look up he’s probably going to hit Mark on the chin if he doesn’t do it carefully. Mark’s looking at the wall beside him. His breath is not steadying even after a while. Donghyuck’s staring at Mark's hands. They’re pretty, (and they’re shivering), but they’re long and really pretty and Donghyuck blames the lack of oxygen in the closet for making him touch Mark’s hands. Mark’s obviously shocked, he jumps a little at the contact. But he stays quiet. Just their breath. And the humidity. The little space between them.

Donghyuck doesn’t stop, still believing that it’s the air when he caress the other boy’s hands. Circling his fingers with his thumbs like he’s trying to tell something. It’s soft. Too soft for a basketball player. Donghyuck wants to comment on that but it’s probably more of a compliment than an insult. He keeps on circling Mark’s fingers, one by one, until he could tell that Mark’s hands are red. So Donghyuck stops. Realizing his mistake.

“Shit, sorry, what the fuck am i doing? Sorry.” Donghyuck apologizes, still looking down. He’s afraid to look up and probably see the disgust on Mark’s face.

Mark says the word a little bit too slowly, the confidence that he always has is not there for Donghyuck to find,  
“It— it’s okay, I like it.”

Donghyuck doesn’t know if he should laugh or not for the joke Mark’s trying to pull again but he finds himself burning from the words.  
He tries to sound unaffected when he snaps back  
“Yeah, right. Stop joking.”

Mark goes still at the words. Donghyuck kinda regrets it.  
When Donghyuck looks up because the silence is killing him, he found Mark’s face red and his eyes are staring at him with something Donghyuck couldn’t figure. 

“I mean it. I— I like you holding my hand, like that. I like it when you touch me” Mark says with his face getting redder if it is possible. And Donghyuck doesn’t want to believe it but Mark’s hands are trembling again and he doesn’t find the confidence that’s usually plastered on his face so Donghyuck doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t try to snap back at him.

The silence is there again, Donghyuck is still staring at the other boy. The closet’s lights are dim and they’re making the other boy look more beautiful than he usually is. The yellow light is brushing his skin, revealing the secrets that Donghyuck never got to hear. Mark stares back, Donghyuck could feel him tracing his skin.  
“Your skin, it’s pretty.” Mark says after the silence lingers for too long. He does this all the time, actually. Flirting like this. It’s usually followed by a laugh but this time it doesn’t. “It’s really, really fucking pretty. Your lips too. Also your eyelashes, they’re long and beautiful. I cannot stop staring.”

Donghyuck wants to joke and replies that he _knows_ but he cannot get the words out of his mouth, and his skin is burning again.

Donghyuck just wonders if he’s being played again, if Mark’s going to go outside and tell everyone that he blushes in front of him from the compliment.  
Donghyuck's finding the courage to finally ask the question he really wanted to know the answer of,  
“Why are you doing this? What are we doing?” He laughs like it didn’t mean anything,  
but the question could mean a hundred things if they wanted it to be, and Donghyuck knows that Mark knows what he meant, he’s smart anyway. Mark doesn’t reply immediately, though. He stops staring at Donghyuck and now he’s staring at the lights that’s shimmering between them, probably thinking. 

He finally answers when Donghyuck stops counting the moles on his skin,  
“You know, i’m wondering too, but i think...” he takes a deep breath, “I think it’s normal for us to bicker around, because that’s our thing, right? And i don’t know. It feels weird when i’m around you. We mess around and say that we hate each other but when you got hurt... like when you’re practicing for your running and you fell, I panicked and i ran away in the middle of my practice to find you.. and when i got hurt from the game, you ran from class to find me in the practice room. I could tell that we care for each other. Fuck, i’m so fucking sure of that because who would throw their sandwich at me when i’m hungry when it’s clearly the only food they got? who would tell me that i should stop dieting for practice because i started to look like shit? who would leave snacks at my front door with middle fingers drawn on it because i didn’t eat anything for lunch? I tried so hard to keep it like i’m hating you all the time but i guess all the people are realizing that i’m not. I got that knowing looks from your friend when i left you my notes for the class that you always skipped. I think that even they know this bickering game is bullshit.”  
Mark’s breath is hard and it’s hurting Donghyuck but his words are stabbing him in his heart. Fuck him and his ability to play games. He fucking sucked at it.

Donghyuck doesn’t reply instantly because he’s clearly trying to remember all the times that Mark did something for him. When he fell from practice, he remembers that Mark ran to him first looking worried even though his coach is screaming at him to get back. He asked him about his legs, but Donghyuck just scoffed telling him that it's alright and Mark finally lets out a breath he was holding. He slapped Donghyuck’s head after that, told him to be more careful.

When Donghyuck got sick and he couldn’t go to school, Mark left him all of his notes for him to study for the quiz the next day. Donghyuck just wondered back then about how Mark’s going to study if all of his notes are here. But he just forgot it because it’s probably because Mark’s trying to show off. Donghyuck opened the book to find a lot of ‘get well soon, asshole’ and he laughed. It was definitely to show off.  
(But Mark got a bad score the next day and when his friends asked him about it he just said that he lost his notes.  
Donghyuck pretended that he didn’t hear it.)

Donghyuck’s memories are weighing him down because it’s true, that Mark probably cares about him and that Mark’s words are also true, that he probably cares about the other boy too.

“Hyuck?” Mark asks him because he’s been quiet for a while, touching Donghyuck on the shoulder to snap him out of it.  
Donghyuck’s burning again and it’s almost fucking winter, and he fucking needs to say something too before this game is over and he regrets it.  
But there are no words to tell anymore.  
“I’m sorry.. i’m so fucking sorry.” He doesn’t know why he’s sorry, because it’s not something to be sorry about. But he feels like he needs to apologize to Mark because he’s the only one who’s been denying his feelings. He starts crying.

Donghyuck hears Mark curses himself,  
“Fuck, fuck what are you sorry about? you didn’t do anything wrong. Shit-shiit, I’m so fucking stupid. Donghyuck, please stop crying, sorry. Sorry, it’s my fault, okay? sorry. Please stop crying. I love you, please stop crying..”  
Mark stops speaking when he just realized what he just said. Donghyuck looks up at Mark's face with teary eyes. Mark’s words are forcing him to stop crying.

_Wait—what the fuck?_

Donghyuck laughs in disbelief,  
“Fuck Mark, stop joking around.” He pushes the other boy on the chest. Mark doesn’t reply. He stays quiet. Looking down like he just said something terribly wrong.  
“Say something, asshole. Stop joking around.” Donghyuck snaps again. He’s not laughing this time. He’s fucking angry.

Mark just curses himself again. Donghyuck doesn’t know if he wants to hear the explanation.

“Fuck it. You heard it. I love you, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck really doesn’t want to hear it.

“I love you and it’s the most fucking obvious thing in the whole world and i’ve been hiding it since the 2nd grade and i fucking hate myself when i’m mean to you but i just have to do that because we’re like this, right? always cursing at each other. Always trying to get on each other’s nerves. So i played the game but i guess i’m fucking bad at it because the whole school knows that i’m just pretending to hate you. Fuck, even Jeno knows that I have a crush on you. Ask him. But you’re a fucking idiot, i know, because you always think that i really hate you when i’m pretty sure that i always say that i want to kiss you. You always see this as a fucking Joke and sorry i slipped the words out but i guess even my fucking mouth couldn’t stand myself for pretending that i never wanted you on my bed when i clearly do. all the fucking time.. you’re such—“

Mark couldn’t finish because Donghyuck’s kissing him. His hands on Mark’s neck. Pulling him closer, and closer. Mark’s kissing him back and Donghyuck’s really fucking stupid. He wanted to kiss Mark too. All this fucking time.  
Mark takes the lead and he pushes Donghyuck to the wall behind him and their hands are everywhere. Mark’s slipping his hands under Donghyuck’s shirt and he could hear himself moaning for more. Donghyuck's slipping Mark’s shirt off his body and he kisses his collarbone like he always wanted to everytime he sees it and his hands are stroking Mark's amazing abs. He leaves purple prints on Mark's collarbones like he’s trying to say that he loves him too and from the heavy breath and muffled moans he got from Mark’s mouth, he probably got the words out.  
Mark’s kissing Donghyuck again. His cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his _fucking neck_ , leaving hickeys that they both know Donghyuck would love to have and fuck, Donghyuck is so fucking turned on it’s _crazy_. He’s trying so hard not to grind on the other boy but Mark’s trying to open his own Jeans now and Donghyuck could see the hardness on his pants and he wants to cry because he's _really really_ fucking turned on right now.

But the devil, it’s the fucking devil,  
Jisung opens the door and they both immediately try to get off each other’s body but the satan already got the sight he needs to see,  
He clearly looks impressed by the both of them, looking like a total mess, with Mark’s shirt off, both of them very hard and there are so many hickeys on their skin.  
It’s like they’re feeding Jisung exactly the things that he wanted.

And turns out that it’s not only Jisung, but everyone in the whole fucking room. Some of them are snapping pictures, some whistling about Mark’s getting it, the girls are screaming excitedly, Jeno and Jaemin saying that _it’s about fucking time_ and Donghyuck that wants to die. 

Mark puts his shirt back on and Donghyuck tries to stand up and get his composure back. Jisung screams that he’s a fucking genius, but Donghyuck wants to snap his neck.  
Mark laughs even though he’s also red from embarrassment. He takes Donghyuck's hand to get out from the room, and people starts to cheer again.

Donghyuck’s still so fucking embarrassed but he’s looking at Mark’s back and he’s still so fucking hard and he can’t help but to feel pretty fucking excited for what’s coming. (clue: that’s a pun)

(Donghyuck knows that for Jisung, it’s a fucking success, and Donghyuck curses hell again for not keeping his demons locked inside.)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! thanks for reading!xx
> 
> ps: i died watching the Chain performance live :( Haechan deserves the world and more


End file.
